


Anger Issues

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [66]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Bdubs got some anger issues, Gen, Happy Ending tho, and kinda hurts docs feelings, gotta love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Bdubs has some anger issues, and sometimes things go a little too far.
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142
Collections: Tomcat's Read





	Anger Issues

"Really? Again?"

Doc snickered as Bdubs glared at him from across the lawn. Once again, Doc had strung wire across Bdubs' lawn, sending the man sprawling across the grass all morning before realizing he was tripping and not just being clumsy. "What can I say, you started it."

Bdubs growled, stalking over to Doc. He straightened up to his full height, his embarrassment at still being shorter than the cyborg fueling his rage further. "You think that's funny mister? You better apologize right this second."

Doc tilted his head with a smirk, looking down on him. "Or what?"

"Or- Or-!" Bdubs fumbled. "You'll regret it!"

Doc chuckled, his low voice grating against Bdubs' ears. "I'd like to see you try and hurt the goat."

"Why you-!" Bdubs shuddered- Doc always thought he looked like a creeper about to explode when he shook like that. He assumed he did that because his small body couldn't contain all his rage.

"You're a self-centered jerk, you know that?"

Doc raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! You always call yourself a goat, always bragging about how tough you are or whatever, but you're just a coward!" Bdubs cried. "You hide behind your redstone and you're only so powerful because you blackmail people!"

He spared a glance at Doc, and was egged on by the amused expression he wore. "Do you understand what I'm saying? You're a coward, a baby, and a stupid creeper man! You'll never understand what I'm feeling, you half creeper, half robot monster!"

As soon as the venomous words left Bdubs' lips, he knew he had gone too far. Doc's expression fell, taking a moment to process the words. Without a word or second glance, Doc spun around and walked away. Bdubs' couldn't bring himself to do anything as he watched Doc disappear into his house, leaving Bdubs in his yard alone, with nothing but guilt as company.

—

It had been the longest two hours of his life, as Bdubs sprawled across his bed on top of the covers. He couldn't stop replaying his conversation with Doc; it wasn't even a conversation, honestly. He had just insulted Doc to his face over a harmless prank. He couldn’t help himself! Doc’s stupid, smug face angered Bdubs to no end. At some point, he had called Keralis in agony, begging for any advice.

"Oh Bubbles... My advice is to not do that in the first place!"

Bdubs dragged a hand down his face. "I know Keralis, I know! But I did it, and now I don't know what to do."

"Bubbles, you know what you need to do. You need to walk over to him and say sorry. Right now!"

"But I can't do it! I don't even know what I would say. 'Hey, sorry I called you a monster, we good?' Ugh, no."

Keralis giggled in that way that always made Bdubs smile. "You'll know what to say when you get there. Now go say sorry!"

Bdubs flinched, remembering the click as Keralis hung up on him. He knew what he needed to do, but he was a dumb coward. Doc would never forgive him, and they would never be friends again. Again his brain brought to his attention what good friends they had been in season 5, and Bdubs whined, curling into a ball on his side. He had just lost his best friend, and he couldn't fix it.

—

It was the worst week of Bdubs' life. Every day was spent coming up with chores that ensured he wouldn't run into Doc. The first couple days went alright, with him spending lots of time with other hermits to shove away the guilt he was feeling, but that only lasted so long. He ran into Keralis in the commercial district, and almost exploded into tears again when Keralis shot him a knowing glance. He couldn't keep doing this.

He stood on Doc's porch, shivering like a leaf in the wind. He was terrified, and he couldn't bring himself to knock. He hoped Doc missed him as much as he missed Doc, but he wasn't sure. What if he had really messed it up this time? Curse his anger issues. What if Doc wanted to leave the server because he couldn't stand Bdubs' face anymore? He wouldn't blame him, but he would miss his best friend. What about Etho and Beef? What would they think when they found out it was Bdubs' fault Doc left? He would be shunned by the people he cares about. Maybe Xisuma would kick him off the server for causing drama. He would understand. Maybe he should start packing his bags now...

Bdubs turned around sadly without knocking on the door, only to bump into something suspiciously green and taller than him. Swallowing thickly, Bdubs locked eyes with Doc, and for a moment, neither of them quite knew what to do. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Doc wrapped Bdubs in a crushing hug, and he hugged back just as tightly. Doc began shuddering, gripping Bdubs' shirt tightly. A sob escaped his lips, and Bdubs pulled back to see the tears pouring down Doc's face. Bdubs reached a gentle hand up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, smiling as reassuringly as he could.

This only seemed to make Doc cry more, and he pulled Bdubs into another, more gentle hug. His hands ran up and down Bdubs' back, almost making sure that Bdubs was actually there. Bdubs couldn't help himself; tears slipped out of his eyes as well, and he clung to Doc's broad shoulders desperately. He whispered gently, whispered affirmations that he cared, that he was sorry. After a few minutes, Doc calmed down slightly, and murmured in Bdubs' ear.

"I'm sorry."

Bdubs pulled out of their embrace to look Doc in the eye. "You're sorry? For what? I'm the one who called you a monster," Bdubs mumbled, guilt flooding him as he relived the moment again.

"No Bdubs, I'm sorry too. We've been friends long enough for me to know that my reaction was just making you angrier. I should have said something." Doc scolded himself, wiping away another tear.

"Doc, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll be a better neighbor and friend from now on. For both of our sakes."

Doc didn't respond, simply enveloping Bdubs into another crushing hug, which was gratefully reciprocated. They both knew they'd argue again, that's just who they were; but they both knew they would be far more careful going forward.


End file.
